Death by Terrorists
by Platapuss
Summary: After inuyasha is blown up in an explosion, kagome runs wildly through the city in shock. Deaths,blood, and trains!


**Halocaust**

Note: the story was told from the way Kagome perceived the world at the time. (aka a little crazy)

* * *

_Love was a beautiful thing. It made your heart soar, and you felt invincible with love in your heart._

Blood stained the pavement. The cries of the fallen and the screams of the unharmed permeated the city. The fire was every ware, it stained the heavens black with smoke and heated the air until it was too thick to breathe.

_Yes love was beautiful._

Kagome gasped for breath as she stumbled through the city. She had loved once, and her love was beautiful like the moon. Now his smiling face was all she could see within the raging inferno.

Kagome wasn't sure of what she had just seen. There were booms and flashes, and then.. Nothing…everything ended. People were running and screaming and- the blood. Kagome sprinted faster than anything she'd ever known up the streets of Tokyo, and away from the fire. By now she had cleared the blazing quarter. But she still ran, the fire engines and helicopters buzzed and whizzed by her unknowing.

When she dashed across the street somebody screamed, "LOOK! A fire a huge fire!"

_But love was so easily taken away. A heart could b crushed in an instant, and obliterate you completely._

Kagome paused in her tracks, 'the fire can be seen even from here?' She looked behind her, and what she saw made her breath hitch. It looked like the apocalypse. The sky was stained black with smoke and ash. Wind brought the infestation to life and, the darkness, inched like a parasite to Kagome. Over the tops of the buildings and houses the shadow crept. She could see the brilliant red flames of fire leaping up to lick at the base of the shadow. Like a mother edging her child out of the nest.

Cars skidded to a stop all around her and beeped their horns. People cried in their cars and raced for safety. Others stayed in awe or shock, and got our of their cars to marvel at the holocaust. The foolish rushed to it, to their deaths for all she cared.

Kagome clutched her head and fell to her knees, " PUT OU THE FIRE! YOU STUPID PEOPLE PUT IT OUT!" They were all so stupid. She was knelt in the middle of the street shaking like a scared fawn. The cars beeped at her and told her, "move her fucking ass. We have places to go."

"Is she crazy?" Some lady asked her friend, "Why the hell is she sitting in the middle of the street like that? Stupid bitch."

"HEY!" A man got out of his car and grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"SHUT UP! You're all so loud! You idiots Don't go into the fire! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and kicked the man away from her. She got up dazed and looked around her. She held her face and tried to make sense of her surroundings "My eyes are dizzy.. your all upside down and left side right.. "

"HEY GIRL!" The man grabbed for Kagome's arm again.

"SIT! Go away! Get away from me! don't TOUCH ME! YOUR NOT HIM!" She shoved him away and ran off down the street. "Its horrible, it can't be real. That wouldn't happen this is crazy! I'm not crazy, Inuyasha you bastard! YOU CAN'T DIE INUYASHA!"

_Yes, love was truly beautiful._

Kagome remembered that morning. She had woken up to golden eyes staring down at her. She loved Inuyasha more than anything else in the world. Kagome remembered walking down the street with him that afternoon, she had stopped at all the shops for him. It was so cute how he didn't know what anything was. Kagome has smiled because he was so excited. They had laughed and gotten ice cream. 'You were so perfect Inuyasha.'

She ran dazed and confused into a part of the city she didn't recognize. The sky was dark here too, but it was because of the storm clouds. Heaven had sent it's own troops to combat the fire. Soon the two would meet in glorious battle. The two conflicting winds would cause whirlwinds and the flames would try to escape on them. Heaven would squelch them with ought mercy.

The Huge monsters rumbled above her and threatened to spill their load. They flashed angry lightning at her and darkened the sky, as they raced onward. Racing to the destruction, like all the stupid people.

"NO! it wont work! Go away!" Kagome picked up a can and threw it at the sky, the clouds continued to their conquest anyway.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, " You took him away from ME!" Kagome ran away again, it seemed like the right thing to do, run. Run and keep running because that was all she could think to do. The thought of standing still and letting the pain catch up to her was terrifying.

"Kagome what's this building?" Inuyasha stopped walking in front of her and looked up at the hospital. It was twenty stories high, one of the best she'd heard.

Kagome laughed, "That's a medical center Inuyasha. Its were we cure to all the diseases and stuff."

Inuyasha gawked. "You serious? Can I take a look inside?"

"Sure just don't do anything stupid Inuyasha. I'll be across the street k? I'll get us something to eat." She ran across the street to a pizza parlor. By then Inuyasha was well inside the lobby of the hospital. Kagome could see this red blob moving around behind the glass doors.

"ha." She laughed to herself. He really needed some new cloths. Pure red suits stood out too much. She saw in enter the elevator, saw the doors close, and turned around to enter the parlor.

About a minute later she was sitting in one of the booths when the hospital exploded. The explosions hit the middle, top and bottom of the hospital. There wasn't any time for anyone to escape. Not even Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and ran out of the pizza place.

Everything in the building went up in a fiery inferno. Angry flames burned like the pits of hell engulfing hope for millions and the man she loved. Kagome screamed in shock. Two cars collided with each other, sending one man through his windshield. Kagome saw him fly through the window and roll into the street. Cars screeched and ran him over as they skidded to a stop. The man's skull was cracked open, his brain fluid oozing out onto the road.

Kagome croaked, she couldn't scream, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Masonry fell from the sky and crushed cars and passerby's under the building. Kagome found her voice and screamed as loud and she ever had and ran. They all screamed, they all ran for their lives, her and all the people. It was something every person was programmed to do in danger. Run, scream, go for help. So She ran blindly with them, but their was no help for her, Inuyasha was already dead. His beautiful body was burning and crushed inside the hospital.

"NOO! Ahh! get out! Out of my head it's too much!" Kagome collapsed on train tracks and scratched at her skull so hard it bled. the warm liquid dripped down her face and coated his fingers.

She screamed for what seemed like an eternity as the thunder roared and the sky spilled open with all its force. The assault had begun. The lightning cracked illuminating the shadows, and electrifying the air. Harsh rain struck and stung Kagome's bare flesh like needles. Her whole body and soul ached in pain. The ground beneath her began to shake, there was a howling.

"SHUT UP! your all so loud! IM TRYING TO FORGET GO AWAY!" Kagome cried and laid down on the tracks. 'Inuyasha come back..' The shaking grew steadier now, howling louder in the distance. A light illuminated something red fleeting away from her.

"Inuyasha! Your alive Inuyasha!" Kagome was delirious, she didn't realize what the howling was, she didn't take in the quaking earth as something to fear. Kagome got up clumsily and began to chase after 'him', stumbling on the rails beneath her. The light grew larger still and Shrill whistling called behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran faster. She paid no heed to the train.

The ferocious had reached her here, even this far from the flames. It blew the hat, for that's what it was, a hat and not her beloved, downwards. Caught on one of the rail spikes, Kagome was able to bend down to pick it up.

"Your not Inuyasha.." 'the storms getting worse. I wonder who will win?'

The train was so close now that it was deafening and the light behind her wasn't going away. The whistles were so loud, she just thought it was the storm. Kagome put the hat on her head and looked behind her. Her pupils dilated in the light, it was the train.

With the force of 12 million pounds it crashed into her. It ripped and tore her body beneath it's wheels. Her bones were ground into the tracks, blood spattered on the windows and passengers screamed in disgust.

_Heaven took care of it though_, and washed away her blood.

**End**

**

* * *

a/n** yeah! 12 million pounds I looked up how much a train weighs! 


End file.
